November 12, 2005
The 590th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on November 12, 2005. It was hosted by Jason Lee and the musical guest was Foo Fighters who performed DOA" and "Best of You." Sketches * Hardball (Cold Opening) * J.J. Casuals (Commercial) * Good Morning Meth! * The Falconer * Thomas and Dobbins (Commercial) * The Soaking Wet Killer * Refurbishments * Butt Pregnancy * Stashin' * American Taser (Commercial) Cast * Hardball ** Darrell Hammond as Chris Matthews ** Will Forte as Zell Miller ** Amy Poehler as Nancy Pelosi ** Jason Sudeikis as Scott McClellan * Opening Monologue ** Jason Lee ** Fred Armisen ** Andy Samberg ** Kenan Thompson ** Finesse Mitchell ** Horatio Sanz ** Lorne Michaels * J.J. Casuals ** Andy Samberg as Jack Johnson ** Will Forte as Husband ** Rachel Dratch as Wife ** Bill Hader as Maitre'd * Good Morning Meth! ** Jason Lee as Ronald ** Amy Poehler as Patti ** Kenan Thompson as Renell Williams ** Will Forte as Keith ** Bill Hader as JJ ** Jason Sudeikis as Shirtless Guy * The Falconer ** Will Forte as Ken Mortimer ** Jason Lee as Land Developer * Thomas and Dobbins ** Finesse Mitchell as Broker ** Amy Poehler as Kim * The Soaking Wet Killer ** Kristen Wiig as Bernadette ** Jason Sudeikis as Greg ** Jason Lee as Soaking Wet Killer * Refurbishments ** Rachel Dratch as Gail ** Chris Parnell as Mitch ** Fred Armisen as Peter ** Jason Lee as Tyler * Weekend Update ** Tina Fey ** Amy Poehler ** Fred Armisen as the French Minister of the Interior ** Bill Hader as Pierre ** Finesse Mitchell as Donovan McNabb ** Kenan Thompson as Wilma McNabb ** Andy Samberg as Michael Sessions * Butt Pregnancy ** Rachel Dratch as Vera Singer ** Tina Fey as Party Guest #1 ** Kristen Wiig as Party Guest #2 ** Chris Parnell as Mr. Singer ** Jason Lee as Tammy's Husband ** Amy Poehler as Tammy * Stashin' ** Seth Meyers as Douglas Firth ** Rachel Dratch as Deb Porter ** Jason Lee as Richard Hard ** Chris Parnell as Gary Packer ** Fred Armisen as Clint Haverwood ** Bill Hader as Vincent Vanderbone ** Will Forte as Tony "The Wiener" McNamara ** Horatio Sanz as Buford McNulty ** Jason Sudeikis as Grandson 1 ** Andy Samberg as Grandson 2 * American Taser ** Chris Parnell as Representative #1 ** Jason Sudeikis as Police Ofiicer ** Darrell Hammond as Representative #2 ** Seth Mayer as Representative #3 ** Amy Poehler as Female Consumer ** Rachel Dratch as Housewife ** Will Forte as Husband ** Kenan Thompson as Black Man #1 ** Bill Hader as Striker ** Finesse Mitchell as Black Man #2 ** Andy Samberg as Nerd ** Jason Lee as American Taser President Trivia * First episode to feature Kristen Wiig. * Maya Rudolph does not appear in this episode due to being on maternity leave, she is still credited however. * In the Falconer sketch, Jason Lee accidentally calls Will Forte "dickhead" instead of "dickweed," then mutters "Shit" before correcting himself. Forte ad-libs that he is neither a dickweed or a dickhead. Category:Season 31 Category:Episodes